


Scorpion Sting

by daemoninwhite



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, Bottom Jason Todd, Captivity, Handcuffs, Intersex, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Jason Todd, Pseudo-Incest, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemoninwhite/pseuds/daemoninwhite
Summary: Alfred makes his way out of the city before Thomas is able to confine him. Fine. There’s another family member in Gotham that Thomas can use for his plans.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Thomas Wayne
Comments: 18
Kudos: 170





	1. A Good Song...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scandalsavage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/gifts).



> I have written this in one (1) Gregorian day. If you see any G/SP, let me know :)
> 
> Do not copy to another site.

At first, Thomas is able to justify all of his actions. He’s read his son’s too-thorough file on the boy, he’s aware of what Jason is capable of. Unlike perhaps all the other birds, who would prioritise escaping, if he slips up with Jason as he did with Alfred, Jason will kill him. Thomas can’t die, not yet, not until Bruce _understands_ what he has done, is doing to his family, to his pack. His actions don’t just mean reassurance for him, if anything they’re a sign of his respect of Jason’s abilities. From what Thomas can tell, reading between the lines of Bruce’s writing, it has been some time since the boy has been correctly estimated.

Jason did, after all, manage to break Thomas’ arm during the fight to capture him. Thomas needs every advantage he can get.

He knows, in this soft new world, most would decry his actions. The few that would agree with him aren’t people with which he would wish to morally align himself. The worst of alphas, it appears, is consistent across dimensions and timelines, even if the proportion is smaller than in his world, they seem to be twice as loud. There is a lot of information out there about knocking omegas out this way, but very little of it is actually scientific, or can stand up to rigorous examination. Thomas was a doctor, once, he knows a thing or two about what makes a study not worth the time it would take to write an angry letter to whatever half-baked journal that published it demanding its retraction. 

He _knows_ it works. He’s knotted omegas himself, after all. But the best method, the best … sizing to choose for the result he wants, there’s no decent information about that. It’s all anecdotal evidence, and sexist anecdotal evidence at that. For a long time no one bothered experimenting on omegas—alphas were the important ones, and either what worked for alphas would work for omegas or it wouldn’t, and no one cared overly much. When the concept of specifically examining omegas started to gain traction within the scientific community, it was around the same time that ethics were increasingly being brought into the types of experiments being greenlit. It soon divided the community into two groups: either omegas were incapable of giving meaningful consent or the types of experiments that required them were unethical in general. The former view dominated in Thomas’ world, it seems the latter did here. 

In any case, what it means for Thomas now is that he doesn’t know what type of knot will give the results he wants—pacification, he wants Jason incapable of plotting or planning or even thinking to remove the device keeping him dazed—and so needs to engage in a little trial and error.

Luckily for him, this Gotham’s sex stores are open late, no one knows what Thomas Wayne’s face looks like and so doesn’t bat an eye when he walks into a store with a credit card he found in his son’s belongings that doesn’t have his son’s name on it. He doesn’t want to hurt Jason—he wants Jason capable of moving around without pain. The knot will have to be big enough that it will not fall out, but not so big that moving with it in hurts. It must keep him stimulated, keep him producing slick. Thomas has plans, ones that involve doing different things than cleaning up omega slick, so it will have to be big enough to effectively function as a plug. Alpha nature will out—or perhaps omegas of this timeline know how to self-medicate—and he is able to buy an armful of toys in a variety of sizes without attracting more than the clerk’s raised eyebrow and a flirty “Someone has a fun evening planned”.

The first toy is too small. He had managed to knock Jason out during their fight and get him settled onto a bed, handcuffed to the headboard and naked before the boy woke up. Unfortunately, for what Thomas needs, Jason must be awake—he needs to observe the pacification effect himself before he can leave Jason unsupervised. 

Jason freezes, for a moment, as Thomas slips the lubricated toy inside of him. The knot goes in easily enough and Thomas can see the tense muscles in Jason’s thighs relax, but it’s too small. Jason wraps his fingers around the chain between his handcuffs, braces one foot and kicks him with the other.

Thomas is wearing his armour, but even so Jason manages to get at the thinner area to his side where he had to sacrifice armour in favour of flexibility. Pain and pride flash through him and Thomas gives his grandson a smile that’s little more than a baring of teeth.

“Not that one then,” he says sardonically and pulls it free.

With Jason tied up the way he is, with the differences in what they’re wearing, it is the work of moments to trap him with his legs spread enough that Thomas has easy access to his cunt. Jason glares up at him, emerald eyes bright and hot.

He _snarls_ , deep enough that goosebumps break out along Thomas’ arms. Thomas’ smile widens. Such a marvel, and Bruce would reject him? 

His resolve to force Bruce to confront what he’s doing doubles.

Given Jason’s actions, Thomas decides to skip up several sizes. The toy he grabs has a reasonably sized shaft but swells into a punishingly big knot, the material is a deep red and unforgiving. He has to force it into Jason’s cunt, the muscles outside of heat and unwilling to part.

But part they do and the change sweeps over Jason like magic as the knot triggers his omega anatomy and tells it to relax so that the alpha’s knot doesn’t hurt. His legs fall open, his fingers unclench. Hormones, the fastest acting drugs there is, and the one with the least side effects.

Thomas watches those brilliant eyes glaze over and tells himself that the heat in his gut is familial.


	2. I'll Never Sing Along

Jason knows what the knotting haze feels like. As much as the others have seemingly convinced themselves that Jason is some sort of omega monk with zero game—based on how nauseatingly soft and sweet Dick had turned the last time Jason’s suppressants had worn off in the middle of a case—Jason has spent his heats with others. He’s had a few very fun romps with friends and a few infuriatingly fun romps with frienemies. There’s no way to avoid the knotting haze unless you avoid knotting all together, which kind of undercuts the whole point of putting something inside his vagina during a heat.

The haze is like … Everything aside from the weight inside of him and the stretch of his muscles goes away. Jason’s hardwired to enjoy it, to view it as a sign of a successful mating. He doesn’t like how vulnerable it leaves him, but that’s the whole _point_ of having alphas and betas. Someone to knot him while he’s in heat and someone to look after them both while they’re trapped together. 

Sure, the strength of the haze depends on a whole bunch of things, mainly the size of the knot—the bigger the knot, the more potential damage if it’s pulled out against tense muscles, the more his body forces him to relax. 

But this, this haze is different. Whoever the fuck this jumped up Batman knock off is, his scent is unlike anything Jason’s ever smelt. Jason’s hung around aliens and robots and metas of all types, and nothing has grated against him like this asshole’s scent. Jason’s dealt with more than his fair share of overbearing and undersupressed alphas—has slept with more than his fair share of them, he doesn’t make the best decisions when he’s horny, _thanks_ Wilson—but this is … weird. Makes the haze … strange.

When Jason wakes up, naked, not-Bruce looming over him, handcuffed to a bed in the Manor, yeah, he panics for a second. And then the asshole slides a tiny fucking dildo into him and he buries that fear under outrage and brings his heel down _hard_ into the asshole’s side. Jason has built himself into something even rutting alphas hesitate to fuck with. The fact that this _imposter_ thinks something as simple as handcuffs and the smallest fucking knot Jason’s ever felt is enough to restrain him is _offensive_. 

Yeah, Jason probably should have faked it, and bided his time until he could escape, but he does have his pride.

The fucker rips the toy out of him, and the next one… Jason has just enough time for his stomach to drop before it’s shoved into him and everything goes … away.

\--

Thomas can’t keep himself from smiling as he watches hormones nigh-visibly work their way into Jason’s bloodstream. 

“You’re going to be good for me,” he states, infusing just enough alpha-command into his voice that Jason whines and tips his head back to show his vulnerable neck. Thomas doesn’t take the offered bite—it’s not for him, it’s for Jason’s true alpha who isn’t because he’s a coward—but he does reach out and curls the white lock of hair at Jason’s fringe around two fingers. The texture is different to the rest of his hair, mainly straight where the rest of a mess of waves and curls. Thomas had thought it’d feel different as well, but it’s soft and silky to the touch.

He’s … always wanted to touch his Jason like this. He’s never deserved it. For all Father Todd’s past sins, he has truly repented. Thomas doesn’t believe in any gods, but even he can tell that Father Todd is new and … clean in a way that Thomas would only ever ruin.

(The Father is likely dead, wiped away into something beyond death, into non-existence by Barry Allen. Thomas doesn’t deserve to mourn. And yet…)

This Jason though. Even without reading Bruce’s files, Thomas can just about smell the blood on his hands.

A shudder runs through Jason again and he tips his chin down, just slightly, just enough that Thomas would have to move him if Thomas had wanted to bite him. Thomas shouldn’t be glad for that spark, should tug the toy out of Jason’s cunt and fill him with the next size up, but the memory of his priest makes him nostalgic for that spark of defiance.

Instead he reaches down and presses on the base of the plug. A moan rips itself out of the depths of Jason’s chest and Thomas chuckles.

“That’s what I thought,” he mutters.

He sits back and absently wipes his hand dry on the bedsheet as he looks around the room again. He chose this room because of how it’s outfitted—it’s not the master bedroom, that’s locked up, but it’s clearly someone’s. The scent is faint and almost recognisable, hopefully the faded scent of pack will help to keep Jason calm. He’s already tested the windows and found them both small and sturdy enough for his needs and it was the matter of minutes to change the lock on the door so it locks from the outside, not the inside. He’ll give the hormones a little longer to work their way through Jason’s system before Thomas uncuffs him. For now, this is secure enough for his needs. Worst comes to worst, there’s a cell in the Cave that Thomas can keep him in, but the hormones should keep Jason docile enough that it won’t come to that.

He pats Jason’s thigh. “I’ll be back with your dinner,” he announces, “enjoy yourself until then.”

He switches the toy onto low, represses the heat in his gut at the cry Jason gives, and leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is _most likely_ done, unless Scan manages to bully me into writing more.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all the fault of the Bottom Jason Todd Discord and I am innocent of all crimes.


End file.
